


It's an important question

by DreamingStarChild



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, almost this whole fic is souji freaking out, enjoy this it melted my heart to write tbh, nanako is a sweetheart, the rest of the IT mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarChild/pseuds/DreamingStarChild
Summary: Nanako asks if souji and yosuke are gonna get married.And souji almost dies





	It's an important question

Souji was happy to finally be able to relax and cook dinner for himself and nanako. It was a long exhausting day, not to say he didn’t love when his friends came over to help cheer up nanako when dojima got called into work on his day off,

All in all it actually was a fun day with them all taking her to junes for awhile. Then stopping by the floodplain before making it back to the dojima residence for the rest of the afternoon,

The group leaving slowly one by one as it got later. Yukiko and chie leaving together first, then kanji saying how his mom doesn’t like having dinner alone, with naoto and rise leaving not long after that,

The ones who stayed the longest were teddie and yosuke, with yosuke pretty much having to drag a pouting ted because he couldn’t stay to have dinner at his ‘sensei’s’, souji smiled to himself remembering the scene

They finally got teddie to go home with yosuke after nanako promised they can have dinner together another time,

And now he can enjoy some peace. eating dinner with nanako and guessing game show questions together,

“Hey um...big bro?”

Souji hummed looking over to nanako “Yes?”. He watched as his younger sibling frowned shifting her feet, “uh...hmm i” she mumbled to herself having a hard time to find her words, souji smiled turning off the stove “take your time nanako i’m listening”

Nanako nodded “okay...big bro are you and yosuke-nii gonna get married?”

“well...WAIT excuse me?” souji almost screamed, placing a hand to his chest had to make sure his heart was still beating, meanwhile nanako stood in place looking at him with worried eyes, he looked back standing up straighter and giving a weak fake smile,

“No. uh nanako we aren’t even dating” he lied fully knowing he is in fact dating yosuke hanamura,

Nanako just pouted at him “lying isn’t good big bro...i saw you guys kiss while making snacks for everyone today!”

Shit! Did everyone else see that too? Yosuke’s going to freak out or even cry!. There was a big reason they haven’t told anyone yet and-

“Was i not supposed to know? Is it a secret?” the girl honestly looked troubled she did something wrong and souji’s heart dropped at the sight, he bent down on his knees getting nanako’s almost teary eyes to look at him. “Yes it’s a secret, but your not in trouble for knowing if anything i’m the one in trouble here” he laughed a bit betterly

“Why? Aren’t you and yosuke-nii in love?”

Souji bit at his lip the answer would normally fall straight out of his mouth if he was talking to yosuke, but he’s not this is nanako explaining how hard it is for him to open about his relationship with the other teen would well...be tough, “of course i do. I love yosuke a lot he’s very important to me”

“Like my mom and dad? That’s what dad says when i asked how much he loved mom” the girl said with a sad smile, he patted her head nodding “yeah”

Nanako’s smile lifted back up as her eyes glowed with excitement “so you both are getting married!! And i’ll have you and yosuke-nii as big bros!”

Souji smiled. He could picture the overjoyed face yosuke would make being told this by nanako, but then the ever so logical part of his mind reminded him how hard that would be in reality and he frowned.

“No. we’re not getting married nanako, we’re both still in high school and...there’s other things in the way” souji’s words trailed off not wanting to ruin the child innocent rose colored world with the depressing reasons why,

Nanako’s brows frowned in confusion. As she tilted her head to the side “i don’t get, when you love someone you normally get married don’t you?”

“I mean. Uh yes but some people nanako, some people just like being with the person and not being married or well in mines and yosuke case we’re to young!” it wasn’t far from the truth even partly lying because he’s not saying the real reasons,

The real reasons are depressing. Laws their parents,

Nanako let out a little sad ‘oh’ by the answer,

“I still love yosuke nanako. And he still loves me, even if we can’t get married...f-for now we still love each” he smiled standing up. “Now i really do think we should get back to making dinner don’t you?

“Okay!” she cheered with a big sunny smile,

Souji turned the stove back on. Hearing nanako’s little happy hums beside him. Though the evening wasn’t completely as peaceful as he hoped it would be, it was still nice nanako seemed quite interested on how her big bro and yosuke-nii fell in love

And he told her. Leaving out the part how yosuke almost threw up after confessing how he felt because he was so scared,

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey!. here's something cute and silly!,


End file.
